Sleepover
by sinemoras09
Summary: Sakurai sleeps over at Morioka's apartment. Morioka/Sakurai, Recovery of an MMO Junkie (Net-juu no Susume). Mild lemon. Fluff. Post-canon. No spoilers.


.

.

He was staring at her kitty clock on the nightstand; the tail ticked happily while Sakurai leaned closer, admiring the digital face and poking it with his finger.

Behind him, Morioka fidgeted. They'd mostly spent time at Sakurai's place - his bed was bigger, his house was nicer, and most importantly, his gaming systems were top notch - and while Sakurai looked at her clock and her books and her big body pillow stuffed against the side of the bed, Morioka ran around looking for snacks and furiously hiding piles of clutter.

"I- I'm sorry!" Morioka said. She clasped a pile of clothes to her chest. "My room isn't normally this messy! But I was trying on a few different outfits and I wasn't expecting you to come by!"

"It's my fault for coming early." Sakurai pressed his hands to his knees and stood, smiling kindly. "I was just so excited to see you, Moriko-chan."

Morioka froze, then blushed. They had started using given names just recently, but hearing him say her stupid name out loud still made her flush.

"In any case," Morioka said, not looking at him. "We have a few hours until the movie starts. Do you want any refreshments? I'm afraid I only have beer."

"A beer is nice," Sakurai said. He was so agreeable. "You don't have to entertain me. I'm just happy being with you."

"Ah, but snacks go well with beer, right? We can walk to the convenience store, it's a nice night." _We also need to get condoms_ , Morioka thought. She wondered if he brought condoms from his house.

"O-oh!" Sakurai blushed. "I have a few in my bag."

"Crap! Did I say that out loud?" Morioka said.

"Sort of." Sakurai grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "You have a habit of talking to yourself when you're thinking."

"Forgive me." She slumped next to him, leaning her back against his shoulder. "I need to get on the pill, but going to the doctor is such a pain."

"I don't mind," Sakurai said. His ears turned pink. He stared at the kitty clock intently. "Moriko-chan. Just being with you makes me happy."

They both watched the clock ticking cheerfully.

xXx

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"M-Moriko! I'm coming!"

"Okay! Okay! Please do!"

"Ah!" Sakurai gasped, then collapsed on top of her. Morioka could feel him pulsing inside her.

A few moments passed before Sakurai pushed up shakily on his arms, soft and slipping out of his condom. Wordlessly he dropped an exhausted kiss against her neck and moved down her body, nudging her thighs apart and mouthing her clit.

Morioka arched, sighing. Sakurai was a generous lover, and after she quivered and tensed her muscles he gave her one long lick and suck which finally set her off, making her body jerk repeatedly.

She collapsed onto the bed, smiling and breathing hard, while Sakurai inched up her body and rested his weight on his elbows, beaming down at her.

"I think we're going to miss the movie," Morioka said. They glanced at the kitty clock, which was still ticking happily.

"I don't mind." Sakurai laced his fingers around hers, nuzzling his cheek against her collarbone. "We can catch the next showing."

"Lilac was saying it was really good. I wonder if Kanbe-san had already seen it?"

"Mm. I don't think so. I think he said he was seeing it next weekend."

His bangs were sweaty. Absently, Morioka let her fingers brush against his forehead. His hair was still fascinating to her, the green eyes and blonde lashes completely at odds with his Japanese features. _I wonder what our kids will look like?_ she thought.

"They'll probably be cute like you," Sakurai said, smiling.

"Crap," Morioka said. "I did it again." Sakurai laughed and kissed her sweaty skin.

"That didn't freak you out?" Morioka said. "We've only been dating for six months."

"Yes, but before we met, we knew each other in-game for six years."

"I guess that counts, huh?" Morioka stared up at the ceiling fan, which was turning softly.

"I think so," Sakurai said. They kissed and he hitched her closer.


End file.
